Pollux
Wow here we go!! This is for a Project Zodiac! He is the Gemini! Belongs to Sparrow. Pollux — Subject 5522 — Gemini— RainWing/ SkyWing/ IceWing— Male appearance Subject 5522 appears mostly rainwing. But without the frill. He has horns that split into two at the ends, as well as his spines on his back. Subject 5522 has two tongues, as well as two sets of rainwing venom teeth. He’s very thin and is just smaller than your average dragon his age. His wings are just slightly bigger than they should be, from the skywing in him. His scales are a blue, dark like deep water, but they shine lighter in the light. Their underbelly is a light blue, like a sky with clouds in it. Subject 5523 has the round circles on his back, which are a dark yellow, as well as the RainWing mask-like thing. His eyes are two different colours, one is a very pale blue, and the other is a light brownish yellow. His spines are white, as well as his horns, and his claws. He has many scars over and beside his eyes. He also has a long scar running down his tail. His right ear has a very large scar too, at the base. Pollux’s double rainwing teeth are bright white, the front ones are larger than the back ones. His tongue is blue, and splits into two halfway through it, so he has a double forked tongue. personality Subject 5522 is definitely two faced. Pollux is very quiet. He barely talks to anyone, unless hes forced to. If he talks willingly he says what others want to hear. He seems to be very smart with emotions. When he’s in a good mood, he‘ll be quiet, and be kind. But not to everyone, he has problems with some of the other subjects and scientists. But, he acts very diferently sometimes. He gets very mad sometimes, and is know to attack some of the scientists. After he attacks someone he goes completly silent. After he had one of those anger attacks he hid in the corner of his room, scratching at his eyes, causing the noticeable scars there, Pollux also is very sarcastic, he will question everything you do, making you seem stupid, and rethink what you’re doing. He notices things before you do. Pollux is also very calm. But when he’s calm you know that he’s thinking, and if he’s thinking that means there’s a storm comin’. abilities Intelligence ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️ Agility ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Speed ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Aggression ⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ to ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Wind breath Pollux has some sort of wind breath, in which he breathes out as if a dragon would if they were going to breathe fire or ice, but he blows out cold air. It doesnt do very much, it merely works as a surprise, but the scientists study it a lot. Rainwing Venom Pollux’s RainWing venom is more or less like a normal rainwing’s, except that he can’t shoot it, he has to bite, causing him to have strange fighting tactics. The venom comes out of four of his teeth instead of two. Agility Pollux is very thin, so he can sneak around places very well. He’s agile too, and can sneak under things, and when he fights he often goes under them then bites them. biography Pollux hatched at the Project Zodiac lab. He grew up there, hating everything about being there. He learned to speak very young and became very smart. When he got old enough to realise who he was and what was going on he started to refuse talking. He got more and more estranged from everyone else, and they started to fear him a bit. When he started getting angry more often the scientists got worried. interactions Delta Pollux likes to talk to Delta sometimes, though she does most of the talking. He finds her interesting, and thinks that she is one of the nicest of the subjects. He avoids getting angry at her when he can. incidents As Pollux grew up he had quite a few incedents. One of his first ones was trying to escape. He tricked the scientists into thinking that he was sick by lying on the floor of he cell and when they came in he attempted to sneak past them and got out the door, but was caught. He scratched the dragon who captured him causing them a couple of scars on their face and chest. When he turned 12 (human years) he had a very bad anger attack after a scientist tried to get him to leave his room so they could check up on him. They tried to pull him out of the room, but he fought them, also causing them many scars. In the end they couldn’t get him out of the room and they left him in there, and when they came back to see how he was doing he was sitting in the corner, slashes scratched over his eyes, and he had almost cut his right ear off. trivia * Pollux is one of the stars in the constellation Gemini gallery 6cb5fe2d23e6a66.png|Pollux by Verglas! Thank you! Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Artificially Created Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+